


Something Sweet

by maybecatie



Category: American Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-29
Updated: 2011-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-17 08:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybecatie/pseuds/maybecatie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the tsn_kinkmeme prompt requesting something about Andrew's obsession with fruit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Sweet

Jesse’s never been a fan of fruit. You might even go as far as to say he dislikes it, rather strongly, so he’s not sure what Andrew finds appealing about it and he’s not sure what he finds appealing about the sight of Andrew popping a strawberry into his mouth, sinking his teeth into it just before the stem, chewing it deliberately slowly as some of the juice dribbles down his lips. And when he’s eating a banana, there’s definitely nothing hot or suggestive about that.

But Andrew’s always eating fruit. Jesse’s walked into the kitchen too many times to find Andrew chopping up little slices of mango and pineapple and whatever else, and Jesse usually does his best to keep his distance from the bowl as if the fruit’s got some kind of airborne poison. But then Andrew will smirk at him from across the kitchen as he slips a grape into his mouth, he’ll chew with his mouth open which should be completely disgusting but it isn’t, or he’ll have his mouth around the head of a banana in what he knows is a completely obscene way, inviting, daring Jesse to come over and get him. There’s definitely nothing sexy about a guy that likes fruit this much.

“It’s not so bad, you know, fruit,” Andrew says, coming at Jesse with a slice of peach between his fingers. Knowing what he’s planning, Jesse darts to the side, but this only makes it easier for Andrew to corner him. His body’s in front of Jesse, getting him pressed right up against the counter, the lip of the marble pressed into the small of his back. The wall’s on one side of him, Andrew’s arm on the other, and there’s no place for him to escape, and Andrew’s essence is suddenly overwhelming.

He doesn’t answer, keeps his lips firmly planted shut, head leaning away to escape the slice that Andrew’s trying to press to his lips. “Mmmphh!”

“Come on,” Andrew gives him a pout that’s so exaggerated and cute and stomach-flipping that it should be illegal for him to make that face. “You wouldn’t try it, even for me?”

Jesse shakes his head vigorously, leans his whole body to the side as Andrew’s hand chases him in circles until – fuck, there’s a hand at the front of his jeans, out of nowhere, and Jesse can’t help but gasp and that’s when Andrew shoves the fruit, along with his fingers, into Jesse’s mouth. Jesse’s eyes narrow and he whimpers at the betrayal, but he doesn’t have it in him to spit it out, so he chews slowly even as he glares at Andrew. And Andrew, with those stupidly cute fucking doe eyes of his is smirking in triumph. “See? You’ll do anything for me. But was it that bad?”

Jesse just glares at him exaggeratedly, but of course it’s true that he’ll do anything, and he’s not about to admit that he almost kind of thought it tasted remotely okay.

He definitely doesn’t like the way Andrew skips up behind him as he’s making himself a sandwich in the kitchen and pins him against the counter to force a blueberry into his mouth. He definitely doesn’t like the mango, either, or the starfruit, or the pineapple, or the – “what the hell is an ugli fruit, and why are you making me eat it?!”

“It is an exotic fruit native to Jamacia, and I refuse to have a fruitfully uncultured boyfriend,” Andrew says simply as he eases another piece between Jesse’s mouth and then pressing his thumb to Jesse’s lips to make sure it stays in there until he starts to chew. There’s definitely nothing hot about being force-fed exotic fruit by your exotic boyfriend.

There’s nothing he likes about Andrew plopping down with him on the bed with a bowl of fruit salad in his hand, pouting about how he can’t possibly finish the whole thing, guilting him into helping him with those wide doe eyes.. There’s nothing he likes about Andrew dragging him to a farmer’s market to see which crops are locally grown.

There’s nothing he likes about how Andrew’ll stand behind him at the counter, an arm wrapped snugly around his waist as he’s making dinner, and slip blueberries into his mouth one at a time until the box is all empty. Nothing he starts to like about the taste or the grace with which Andrew gives them to him, nothing he likes about Andrew passing a fresh grape from his lips to Jesse’s.

There’s nothing he likes about how Andrew’s mouth tastes different every time they kiss. There’s nothing he likes about the little game they play where, to encourage him to try more fruits, if Jesse’s able to guess correctly which Andrew’s just eaten Andrew’ll reward him with a blowjob, and then kiss him again, this time the kiss tasting like himself, and something sweet, something that’s not just the fruit.

Definitely nothing he likes about it.

**Author's Note:**

> HAH! Proof that I can write less than 1k at a time!


End file.
